british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
One Hundred and Eighty!
One Hundred and Eighty was a darts-based game show, often considered a semi-revival of Bullseye. Gameplay At the beginning of the show, two pro dart players would first throw darts on the dartboard in numerical order; they had 90 seconds to complete the board, with the time beginning when their first dart hit the double 1. They took in turns to throw three darts each; while one dart player retrieved their darts from the board, the other one would throw. For each target hit, £1,000 was added to the prize pool (for a maximum prize of £20,000). Each pro player then teamed up with an amateur player and two of their friends. The teams would then go head-to-head. For every round a team won, they won ten points towards the Doubles Decider. Main Game The First Three Rounds Round 1: The Race The host would ask quick-fire questions at the teams for 45 seconds on the buzzer, with correct answers moving the team up a target. After 45 seconds, the dart players would take over and were given 45 seconds to throw darts at targets. The team with the highest number of points at the end of this round won. Round 2: The Zone This round involved the teams trying to get from 180 to 0. The first question was on the buzzer, with a correct answer giving that team control of the board. They could then choose to take a question or to throw; questions moved that team upwards a level, with levels being 30, 50, 80 and 100 points and the first buzzer question was worth 30 points. At any level, they could choose to throw, with the players then being required to throw at progressively smaller targets. The first to get down to 0 won. Round 3: Stop the Clock One team answered a series of questions until either they gave five correct answers or sixty seconds passed; whichever came first. After that, the opposing team had that amount of time to get as far as they could around a board of 12 targets. The teams then switched roles. Whichever team got furthest round won. ---- After each of the first three rounds, the professional dart players would go against each other in a "Pro Leg", which was a standard game of darts: first to 501 from 0 won, and players had to end in a double. Any 180s awarded that team an automatic £500; nine-dart legs awarded the player £1,000. Round 4: Doubles Decider The contestants would play with their professional player in a round of doubles darts. The points they accrued in the previous rounds were taken off 501 to start with. Whichever team got to 0 first won the game, and went on to play the bonus round. Bonus Round: The Final Throw The darts player was given two minutes to hit the triples around the iside to unlock particular amounts of money (seen below). When (s)he finished, or if the player said "Stop", the contestant would take throws at the doubles to try and win as much of that money as possible. With each double hit, more money was won. Category:Sport Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Sky Shows Category:Short-Running Category:2015 premieres Category:2015 endings